Lander
Lander is a large city and the biggest municipality of the State of Mayflower, it is also the capital of the State of Mayflower. It is located on the west coast of Mayflower. Lander is home to the State House, New Haven Transit Authority, Lander Park and the Mayflower State Police Headquarters History Lander was initially founded as a logging settlement in the early 1700s. The town was incorporated in 1780. Remaining small for some time, the town grew in size after the discovery of gold within the modern Diamond Creek State Park in the 1800s. During this period of time, Lander turned into a large metropolis.Discussion with Ewan Locations & Businesses * Bad Bill's 'Used' Cars! - Located on Industrial Pkwy. * Baseball Stadium - Located on Industrial Pkwy and Hill St. * Beograd Kuhinja - Located on Park Rd and Hill St. * Cube Mart - Located on Lorane St and Highland Rd. * Plug 'N Chug (Lander Gas Station) - Located on Highland Rd and Hill St. * Lander Bank - Located on Park Rd and Fairview St. * Lander Central Park - Located on Capital Dr. * Lander Construction - Located on Kleiner St. * Lander Police Department Station - Located on Fairview St. * Lander Sewers - Located on Highland Rd. * Lander Trauma Hospital - Located on Highland Rd. * Law Enforcement Training Institute - Located on Capital Dr. * Luciano's - Located on Capital Dr. * Mayflower Department of Justice Building - Located on Capital Dr. * Mayflower National Guard Lander Headquarters - Located on Park Rd. * Mayflower Public Broadcasting Service Building - Located on Park Rd. * Mayflower State Police Headquarters - Located on Rail Rd. * McDoogle Building - Located on Highland Rd. * NHCTA Depot - Located on Rail Rd. * State House - Located on Ward St. * The Union Forever - Located on Park Rd. * Third Motors Tower - Located on Capital Dr. Miscellaneous Locations * Bryant Tower - Located on Highland St. * Hank's Hardware - Located on Highland St. * Hank's X-Tra DISCOUNT Plastic Surgery - Located on Lorane St. * HUGHES - Located on Highland St. * Lander Barn - Located on Highland St. * Lander Bridge - Located on Main St (Route 55 North) * Lander Church - Located on Park Rd. * Lander Complex - Located on Lorane St. * Lander Parking Garage - Located on Lorane St. * Lander Quarry * Lander Terminal - Located on Capital Dr. * Lander Warehouse - Located on Lorane St. * Lander Wok - Located on Industrial Pkwy. * Old Minor's Facility * Ribs - Small Shop at McDoogle (Located on Capital Dr.) * Sandersonsons - Located on Park Rd. * Saratoga Fried Chicken - Located on Park Rd. * Station 6 - Located on Industrial Pkwy. * The Doogler Discount Sporting Goods - Located on Industrial Pkwy. * The Keen Building - Located on Kleiner St. City Regions North Lander Northern Lander contains the Lander Police Department, Bank, Cube Mart, Hospital and Central Park. It is also where 3/4 exits of Lander are. East Lander Eastern Lander consists of the Car Dealership, both McDoogle Tower and Third Motors Tower, Lander Warehouse and Lander Parking Garage. West Lander Western Lander contains more of the department related buildings, such as the MPBS Building, LETI Building, MNG HQ, State House and more. South Lander South Lander is where the Mayflower State Police Headquaters is located, as well as the Gas Station, Baseball Stadium, NHCTA Depot, and an exit to the State Park. Encompassed Territories Neighboring the City of Lander, there are many other territories considered to reside within the city's limits. These territories are mainly centered along the coast, or along the freeway. * Lander Quarry * Old Minor's Facility * Lander Minor * State Park Gallery Hospital-0.png|The East side of Lander, showing the Central Park, McDoogle Tower, Third Motors, and Lander Hospial. LMAriel.jpg|Lander Minor from above. Landerparkcoolepicepiccool.png|Lander's Central Park. McDoogle Tower.png|''McDoogle Tower.'' CUBE as of October..png|CUBE Mart. Trivia * Several of The Street Signs Downtown are named after Scientists from the Half-Life Franchise * The new Lander charter as of August 2019 makes room for a Mayor and City Council, but elections have not taken place. References Category:Lander Category:Cities Category:Buildings in Lander